


Homecoming

by Tlern467



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Alliance War, Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467





	Homecoming

Homecoming 

Cassia Darius was back to a home that was no longer hers. The imperial province, and the city at its heart, still existed sure-but the Empire as anyone knew it had been gone for years-with new powers scrabbling for power and Imperial holdouts. Molag Bal's chains thundered in the distance. 

"Good to see you," a wood elf woman said next to her. Cassia saw the subtle ensignia of the Eye of the Queen on the wood elf's shoulder though she didn't recognize the woman.  
Cassia could only nod. She could say that she accepted this new world, but how much had she really? She couldn't help remember Cyrodil as it used to be before it became a pockmarked battle ground.  
"As you can see, the fight goes on. The forces loyal to the Dominion fight hard for any ground we get, but pushing north into territory is proving...difficult," another voice added, a stern high elf man this time. "I hope your investigation proves fruitful, Eyes of the Queen," he said. "My name is Danarion, and I am at your disposal as long as you're here. Here is your tent," the high elf gestured. "If you'll follow me." 

The two Eyes of the Queen followed this Danarion. Cassia looked carefully over the camp as they walked. She definitely felt a sense of unease-something she was used to from all her times fighting Daedric influence. Nothing appeared immediately out of place, but the sensation continued. 

They reached their tent, Danarion drolling on about their utilities. The sensation of foul Daedric magic stopped at the tent, almost like it was blocked by something. An amulet of Arkay perhaps?  
"I'll let you two get settled. Then when you're ready, the war leaders are ready for inspection at the fort tower." Danarion walked out of the tent, and the wood elf waited until the man was well out of earshot before she spoke. "You feel it too don't you?" 

"Yeah. Something's seriously wrong here," Cassia said. "Daedric magic from what I can tell."  
"Troubling but not surprising. Cyrodil is rife with Daedric interference," the wood elf said. Cassia subconsciously winced. "Sorry. I know, this must be hard for you."  
"A little," Cassia admitted. "But it does not change my resolve."  
"Of course not my friend," the wood elf said with a smile. "If you were a traitor, you would have joined that turn coat Queen's Eye we unmasked in Reaper's March."  
Ah. So that's where she recognized her from!  
"Well, let's see what we can find at the fort hmm?" the wood elf said.  
Cassia could only nod. 

They went to the fort, the sense of daedric magic growing stronger. So strong it made Cassia's stomach twist. Just what in the hell was happening here?  
They opened the door and sure enough the war leaders stiffened in salute. The aura of daedric magic was getting stronger, coming from somewhere nearby but not necessarily in the fort itself. Aldmeri mages wove their magic over the ancient transitus shrines.  
"Salute and address the Eyes of the Queen!" Danarion said with a sense of authority. So he was more than a simple servant. Hmm.  
"Hail!" the war leaders shouted in unison and saluted. 

The group drifted over to the war table. The Daedric magic seemed to coalesce getting stronger.  
"Here, we are. We've had good progress pushing to Vlastrus. Been able to take back the city fairly easily. The farther north east, the higher the resistance. There's a few Colovian holdouts in the ruins of Cheydinhal in a proxy war with the rebels, but hostile to anyone else. Daedric anchors, a strong cultist presence. We're not entirely sure of their connection to the Worm Cult, but these Shadowed Path seem to be working with them to some degree. We have cleaned up some bandit camps-and found them to be populated with deserters from ours and the other Alliance's armies. Our push northeast is proving the toughest though, with fierce resistance from this so called Ebonheart Pact. We've made a strong stand but without reinforcements en masse we wont be able to hold our spearpoint objective. Our agents in the Imperial City say something big is happening, but so far we've been able to push away the pretenders. We still have so very little intel on what Molag Bal and his agents are trying to do in the city." 

The Daedric magic seemed to pulse stronger-her arms tingled like they were on flame.  
Hurry, a familiar voice said from somewhere. Silurie?  
You're in danger. Touch that book-cultists are on their way with a rather nasty trap.  
Why not? Cassius thought. There was a book on the table she reached for. Her fingers touched the book and the book glowed.  
Danarion looked up from his notes. "Noo! Get them, they're getting away!"  
The oppressive daedric magic converged like a trap swinging shut. Her hands felt on fire like the glowing heat from the book was spreading through her entire body-purifying her as it flowed through. A silencing circle pressed down, but this strange magic was non plussed by the silencing sphere.  
Then she was gone, dremora and cultists alike closing in on her as she did. 

She re-emerged in a strange glowing blue place. The book was still in her hands, the burning sensation slowly ebbing away. The foulness of the Daedric magic was absent in this place.  
Something about it felt familiar and yet so very distant.  
"Whew it worked, thank goodness," Silurie said. She smiled, and Cassia found herself smiling too. It had been so long since she had seen the intrepid, unorthodox daedra hunter.  
"Where are we?"  
"Pocket realm," Silurie said. "Dibella's I think. Definitely not some wayward place in Oblivion. Boy am I glad to see you! You should have told me you were one of the Queen's Eye!"  
"Didn't seem important at the time."  
Silurie gave a small sly smile. "Perhaps. Though it would have made that stiff Araniel pucker even more. Hahahaha!" Araniel was the by the books Divine Prosecution woman that was adamant about impeding their investigation. Bureaucrats.  
Silurie got closer and Cassia saw she had a new marking on her deep olive skin-a series of interwoven laces in a symbology Cassia was not terribly familiar with. The mark didn't seem Daedric at least.  
"Oh this," Silurie said shyly. "Did I ever tell you I hadn't really believed in the Divines before I started hunting Daedra. I mean, besides Auri El and such, you know, traditions. But then a certain Divine helped me find you. I wished so fervently I could get there in time, see you in your homeland with you. So...Dibella marked me as a result. Still not entirely sure what it all means."  
They both stepped closer and Cassia felt herself shake a bit. How long had it been since she had seen the quirky, sassy Mer?  
Looking at her now, Cassia saw her with new eyes. She thought the Mer was beautiful before but now-there was almost a vibrancy Cassia had never seen before.  
"I'm really, really glad you're safe," Silurie said.  
"You too," Cassia said quietly. 

Then Silurie kissed her, and Cassia kissed back fiercely, pulling the fit Mer to her as she did. Silurie gave a little exuberant, surprised whoop. "So...strong," Silurie said breathlessly. Silurie's breath tickled Cassia's neck as the Mer trailed gentle kisses down the Imperial's neck. Cassia nibbled Silurie's ear. "oooh," Silurie sighed.  
The pocket realm seemed to pulse and glow warmly as the two lovers greeted each other. They were safe here, away from Daedric intrigues. Away from the war.  
Cassia felt more alive than she had in some time, even when she was in the Colored Rooms triumphant over Molag Bal and had retrieved her soul. The sassy Silurie was here with her and they were safely away. They held each other and quietly cried tears of relief.  
"You know...when the Crystal Tower turned all purple I was so afraid. When I found out you were there fighting it was-" Silurie trailed off.  
"I'm just glad I got there in time," Cassia said quietly. "I lost some good friends on the way."  
"I heard you found your friend, then lost him again," Silurie said.  
"Yeah. He's reached out to me in books. I can't help but be afraid for him-those books get more intense every time. Then there's Malatar..." Cassia trailed off. It hurt to see some of her own people completely gone-consumed by Meridia's light into...something else. Yeah, something big was definitely happening with Meridia, Lady of Light, and maybe not all entirely pleasant.  
"Malatar?"  
So Cassia told the Mer about the ill fated expedition to retrieve the Wrathstone fragment, discovering a bunch of Imperials purified by Meridia and an ancient Ayleid king transformed into a terrifying Aegis in the final battle. Cassia understood that those Imperials wouldn't call themselves part of her country-the Gold Coast had always been a little separate from the rest of Cyrodiil.  
They held each other and Silurie's brand pulsed friendly, as if in acceptance.  
They were back-hunters free and safe in this small harbor. Cassia didn't really have a home but she did have Silurie, she did have her loyalty to Queen Ayrenn.


End file.
